


A Little Nudge (Sanders Sideskicks AU)

by zflakefanderpai



Series: Sanders Sideskicks AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also a bit of swearing, Bandit is a lil shit, Bandit strikes again, But it doesn't go as planned, Down the stairs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Janus and Remus are already a couple, Lady and Storm decide to give their owners a little nudge, M/M, Roman and Virgil are idiots in love, but no hitting, he's hired by Lady and Storm to assist them in their plan, just like his owner, like a hitman, that's his owner's thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zflakefanderpai/pseuds/zflakefanderpai
Summary: Lady and Storm loved their respective owners, truly.But their hopeless pining for one another seriously needed to stop.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sideskicks AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Little Nudge (Sanders Sideskicks AU)

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the Sides are able to alter their appearances/have distinct features when they're in the Mindscape.
> 
> This chapter contains swearing.

Lady and Storm loved their respective owners, truly.

But their hopeless pining for one another _seriously_ needed to stop.

Like, come on!

Just get together already!

"Hey, Virge?"

Ah, here they go again.

Both cat and fennec fox watch the scene unfold before them, already knowing where it's headed judging by the awkward tension between their owners.

"Uh, y-yeah?" Virgil turns to face his fellow Side with an uncertain look in his eyes.

"I- uh... "

Lady huffs and rolls her eyes impatiently. She's literally witnessed this himbo of a prince practice his flirting skills in the mirror, and here he is now... doing a horrible job of wooing 'his fair Anxiety'.

Roman visibly gulps as he carefully words out what he wanted to say next, "I just, um... think that you're... really... pretty..."

_*gasp* yes! Finally-_

"-great! Yeah!" Cue awkward and nervous laughter, "just an overall... cool... dude..."

Virgil wasn't sure what to say to that.

"O-oh... thanks... I guess...?"

...Unbelievable.

Lady brings up a paw to cover her own face in second hand embarrassment. Storm just sags and shakes his head.

"I'll see you around then, Princey."

"Ah, y-yes. Farewell, Emo Knight."

The two Sides share one longing look before parting ways, leaving their animal counterparts to wonder how they've managed to put up with their useless gay asses for this long.

Seriously, what will it take for those two to finally confess their undying love for another?

Have one of them be in mortal danger or something?

Oh wait...

Lady's ears perk up as a sudden idea pops into her head. Storm gives her a questioning look, to which the fox responds by pointing at the stairs.

It's about time they gave their owners a little _nudge_.

But they won't be able to do it alone...

So looks like they'll be getting the help of a certain raccoon.

**-The Next Day-**

Convincing Bandit to assist them only needed a bit of negotiating and 5 bags of cotton candy. Once that was settled, it was now time to put their plan into action.

Virgil had just gotten out of the shower and was now getting dressed into his usual angsty attire when he suddenly spots a tiny hand reaching out for something on his vanity.

His first instinct was to, of course, scream.

And that, in turn, lead to the hand scrambling to grab the closest thing it could grab– that thing being Virgil's eyeshadow, before hurriedly dashing out of the anxious Side's room with the makeup item in hand.

Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough, because Virgil was able to get a glimpse of the tiny thief, and _of-fucking-course_ it was Bandit. He lets out a long, frustrated groan.

Now he has to put up a chase with a fricking raccoon. _Again_.

And _shit_. He still hasn't applied his makeup yet.

"Goddammit, REMUS!"

\------

"OH FOR HERA'S SAKE! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Exclaimed a rather pissed off Prince. He was just in the middle of getting ready for the day when a pesky sibling's raccoon decided to storm his room and steal his hairbrush. He huffs in annoyance and turns back to his full-sized mirror, letting out a horrified gasp as he's met with a disheveled mess that is his hair.

"Oh no no no no! There is no way I'm attempting to woo Virgil again looking like _this!"_ He stresses dramatically before scrambling to catch up with the little thief and screaming for the raccoon's owner.

_"BROTHER!!!"_

\------

Lady and Storm wait patiently on the top of the stairs, each holding on to one end of a rope they'll be using to trip either Roman or Virgil. The plan was to have one of them _almost_ fall so the other could swoop in just in time to save them from falling, and that heroic act will either lead to them confessing their feelings for one another or they skip all that mushy gushy stuff and just make out on the spot.

For real though, if this plan _doesn't_ work, Lady will have officially lost all hope in these idiots having a single braincell.

So back to the plan.

"I demand you return what is rightfully mine, thief!"

"Bandit, seriously! Get back here!"

At hearing the voices of their owners, Lady and Storm get ready and pull on each end of the rope.

What they expected to happen next...

Did not happen.

Instead of Bandit landing on the other end of the rope as he jumped, he's caught midair by his mustached owner.

"Gotcha!"

Who unfortunately ends up tripping over the rope.

"Ah FUCK!"

Roman and Virgil appear from opposite sides of the hallway and accidentally collide into one another, with Virgil having to hold onto Roman as he lost his own balance from the impact.

At the bottom of the stairs, Janus appears with two extra arms summoned, just in time to catch the Duke and his companion before they crashed into the TV behind him.

"Seriously, dear. You cannot expect me to catch you every time you _yeet_ yourself down the stairs." The Deceitful trait tells the Dark Creativity in his arms.

Remus blinks, "Well, to be fair, I didn't plan on breaking any bones today." He points at the two sheepish Sideskicks at the top of the stairs, "But I knew you'd come to my rescue." He winks and places a sloppy kiss on the right side of Janus' cheek.

"My hero~" the deceitful trait blushes and shakes his head fondly. Remus giggles, then gasps as his eyes caught on to something above. Janus curiously follows his gaze, and what he sees puts a smug smile on his face.

There, on top of the stairs, is Roman and Virgil.

With the latter still in the former's hold.

Both gazing into one another's eyes with such wonder.

Roman is in complete awe at seeing Virgil's cheeks and nose coated in freckles – something he wouldn't normally see on the other because the anxious Side likes to cover them up with foundation.

Meanwhile, Virgil is left speechless at the sight of Roman's unruly wavy hair, it framing the Creative Side's face rather nicely and giving him that Fairytale Prince look that has Virgil absolutely swooning.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Roman breathes out, smiling down at the anxious Side.

Virgil snorts and brings a hand up to gently card through Roman's locks.

"Yeah? You're not so bad yourself, Princey."

Chuckling softly, Roman lets his eyes trail down to Virgil's lips before finally speaking his mind.

"Virgil, I apologize in advance for what I'm about to say, but I can no longer deny that I, Prince Roman Creativity Sanders... have fallen oh so deeply and hopelessly in love with you from the moment you showed up and, this may be stupid of me to ask but... May you grant me the permission of giving you... A kiss?"

Lady and Storm light up at that.

Virgil snorts with a fond roll of his eyes, "I've literally been waiting for you to ask me that since we bonded over Disney."

Roman's eyes widen at the confession.

"So... Is that a yes- ?"

"Ugh, just kiss me you fool!"

And that they did.

Mission accomplished after all.

_-Bonus!-_

"Virgil wouldn't have agreed to that kiss so quickly, though." Janus comments as he takes another sip from his wine glass, his banana ball python Sylvia resting around his neck as he and Remus lounge in the living room by themselves.

"What can I say? Consent is sexy~" the Duke shrugs while casually reaching for some cotton candy on the coffee table, only for his hand to get smacked away by his own animal counterpart.

"Oh come on!"

Bandit ignores his owner's complaining in favor of chowing down on his promised treat, courtesy of Lady and Storm.

Janus instinctively pulls out a stick of Remus' favorite deodorant without averting his gaze from the show he was watching on the TV.

The Duke immediately lights up and rejoins his partner on the couch, cuddling into Janus' side happily while munching on his favorite snack with a satisfied hum.

Two couples down, one more to go...


End file.
